


A Place Called Home

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time, thought Severus. Time to take his hidden memories and return them to his mind. Time to prepare himself for his last steps of the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

Severus stirred the contents of the Pensieve. His Patronus had always, forever been a doe. Just like he had always remembered how Lily had walked away from him on a grey day in November.

After listening to her fierce words about loyalty, and bloody James Potter, and what would be the right thing for Severus to do, he had to watch her leave.

Rain poured down, creating a watery veil between them as soon as she had turned to walk back to the Hogwarts grounds.

Of course, she took the umbrella they had been sharing, too angry to care.

Severus stood and watched her go, not moving a muscle. He was drenched within moments.

The wind tore at her cloak strong enough to almost knock her over. Lily leaned into it and fought back with strong, stubborn steps.

Was she crying? Severus didn’t think so. She had never been one to cry.

He was glad that he had forgotten to cast Impervius on himself. He could still think of the wetness on his face as of nothing but rain.

She quickly grew smaller in the distance, but he could still recognise her hair – a flame in the darkness that surrounded him. A light he wished he could rely on to guide him home, into safety.

Severus lifted his wand and tenderly guided the memory towards his temple.

There had never been a place to call ‘home’, since Lily had walked away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Christmas ficlet for reira_21! for her prompt: unrequited Snape/Lily, angst.
> 
> Thanks to scrtkpr for her lovely, detailed and highly encouraging beta-reading. Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
